


butterflowers on my couch

by Wino



Series: The Darcy fix no one asked for [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jane Foster is a Good Bro (Marvel), Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coming home, no beta we die like men, so fluffy it'll give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wino/pseuds/Wino
Summary: Coming home after months of not seeing your family was great. If your significant other was there, it just became sweeter.Or: Darcy comes back from Culver, and she just wants to sleep for the rest of the day.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Darcy fix no one asked for [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/703746
Comments: 28
Kudos: 88





	butterflowers on my couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [einar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einar/gifts).



> Well, now, happy birthday, einar!!  
> You thought I had forgotten, but I HADN'T!  
> I'm suuuuuuper working on that other project, but I thought I'd give you a little something for your birthday! Yey.
> 
> Now, onto the fic.  
> This is basically just fluff. I wanted something short, something cute (something new and something blue).  
> I hope you all like it, enjoy!

Today was the day.

The sky was clear, the air fresh and crispy, the birds chirping and Darcy was going to _murder somebody._

The first candidate was, of course, the dude that had dared to honk at her as she crossed the street _at eight in the morning_. Then, there was her coursemate, Brittany, followed by her last class Professor, who was by now steadily climbing the ladder of ‘people who should be zapped by her Taser’.

In fact, the happy thought of seeing Jane and the guys back in New York had only barely stopped Darcy from making her fantasies come true. Why she’d wanted to take the last semester in person instead of just doing the exams remotely was beyond her.

But right now, with her back on the comfortable seat of the Starkjet, Tony was her favourite person in the world, followed closely by Happy, who as soon as her finals were over, had materialized in front of Culver to take her to the Tower.

“We’ll be landing in a few minutes, Mrs Lewis!” Happy announced over the comm, and Darcy pressed her face to the little window. Sure enough, the large (vaguely phallic, according to Steve) Tower, was so close she could almost smell the smoke coming from the labs. Or Bruce’s weird plants. She could only imagine the level of chaos waiting for her in the morning, but for now, she was home.

“Is everybody home, Happy?” she asked.

“Well, almost all of them,” he shrugged, “Steve’s been back with Wanda and Hill, and Dr Foster’s never left the Tower, as far as I know, which is very far-”

“Yes, I can’t imagine Jane willingly leaving her lab, Happy,” Darcy sighed. There was hardly a thing that could move her from hyperfixating. Unless you were tall, blonde and muscular, of course. “The rest of the party?”

Happy side-eyed her. “Natasha’s not home yet, but she’s assured Dr Foster at least four times today that she should be home with the Quinjet and Barton before nightfall ‘or so help him’, at least that’s what I’ve been told to tell you.”

“Welcome Home, Mrs Lewis!” FRIDAY’s disembodied voice materialized as soon as they entered the Tower’s range, Happy now focusing on the actual landing.

For the second time that day, Darcy smiled. “It’s good to be home, Friday!”

* * *

“Darcy!” Jane exclaimed as they hugged.

“Looking good, boss lady!” Darcy stepped back to take one long look at her.

Despite the months apart, she was pleased to see that Jane was… looking good. Much, much better than how she’d left her for her semester. And fuller. She squinted. “...Have you been working out?”

Jane blushed. “Maybe? Nothing serious, I just thought I’d try it out. Steve’s been helping me.”

“Has he, now?” the ex-intern drawled.

Jane blushed harder. “Shut it, you.”

“No, no, continue, Steve’s been helping you-”

Jane hit her on the shoulder. Darcy winced. “Oof, I can definitely feel it, now, Janey. Soon enough you’ll be stronger than Thor.”

“As if,” Jane scoffed. “Speaking of, how did the finals go?”

Darcy flinched. “Let’s talk about something else?”

“Oh, Darcy,” Jane hugged her, “I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

She returned the hug, “Yeah. So what have you been working on?”

Jane brightened even further. “Let me show you, I’ve been meaning to talk to Erik about that, too, because this is just too important not to share, and-”

Darcy smiled, and let her best friend babble and drag her back to the lab, previous worries put aside.

FRIDAY’s alert sounded in the laboratory about one hour later, startling them as they poured through the notes.

“Mrs Lewis, the Quinjet has landed.”

Darcy’s whole body tensed like a drawstring.

Jane chuckled. “Thank you, Friday.” She nudged Darcy’s shoulder. “Go.”

Darcy didn’t need to be told twice. She kissed Jane on the cheek, muttered a quick thank you and was off like a _shot_.

* * *

The first few times her wife, back then not her wife at all, had left on a mission Darcy had been the most chill person on Earth, doomscrolling on the Media feeds and checking with Jarvis, and then with FRIDAY, only about twenty times a minute.

The feeling of insecurity had gotten better over time, but still, the woman relished for the moment Natasha returned safely home.

It was corny, but she made a point, whenever she was at the Tower, to just be there whenever she landed.

And for the first time in months, she was getting more than a biweekly call in between missions.

Natasha was here, safe, and smiling at her.

“Hey,” Natasha drawled, smiling lazily, “you’re here!”

“Hey yourself!” Darcy wrapped her arms around her wife. “Welcome home.”

* * *

“This is nice.”

Darcy agreed wholeheartedly. She stretched, putting her back more comfortably in the dip between Natasha’s warm body and the couch.

They had refused dinner with the rest of the guys and decided that really, a quiet evening in their apartment was just what they needed. It had been so long since they both had time for themselves, lately. Natasha had been sent left and right around the world with Clint and the few agents left after the Triskelion accident, and Darcy had been just so busy with her new PhD, it was a wonder they found a day to just… relax. Being apart really sucked.

“How did your finals go, in the end?”

Darcy winced. “I might or might not have called my professor incompetent for trying to challenge Jane’s Theories. I mean, they’re going to give her a Nobel Prize! These academics,” and here she emphasized with air quotes, huffing, “might as well accept that she’s the authority here, and not them.”

Behind her, Natasha stifled a chuckle.

“Yeah, laugh it up,” Darcy grouched. “If they fail me, I’ll have to redo the whole term.”

“We’ll make Tony foot the bill for another semester if his lawyers fail to _make_ Culver understand,” Natasha said, soothingly. Her hand moved slowly to the back of Darcy’s neck, slightly scratching the nape.

The idea of a slew of Stark Lawyers at her professors’ throat was amusing, but Darcy shook her head. “I’ll be fine, no need to ask Tony to show off the big guns. Besides, I want them to eat their liver once Jane gets her prize. Possibly watch them do it.”

“That can be arranged,” Natasha commented lightly, her nails digging a bit into her neck, releasing some tension that had accumulated during the latest Week of Hell.

Darcy snickered. “I appreciate that. One day I might just take you up on that.” She turned around slowly so that she could look her wife in the eyes and bat her eyelashes exaggeratedly. “I knew you’d understand.”

Natasha’s smile widened a bit more. “How could I not?”

Darcy smiled back and pressed their foreheads together. “Let’s try to keep the murder to a minimum tonight.” She frowned, “you’re not on call, are you?”

Nat shook her head. “Not tonight nor tomorrow. I told Fury that unless the end of the world is near, I’m not available.”

Darcy’s eyes widened in excitement, her shoulders relaxing both from the news and the impromptu massage. “Full day off? That’s a first!”

Her wife’s lips pressed into a line. “He had me go into sewers last week, he owed me,” she said, matter-of-factly.

Darcy wasn’t fooled for a second by the casual, disinterested tone Natasha had used. In fact, she was a bit surprised her partner hadn’t outright pouted. Then again, there weren’t many people capable of deciphering a superspy’s every expression, except maybe their partner (be them teammates or significant other).

Her hand reached for Natasha’s, which hadn’t left her nape for a second, and she wound their fingers together. “I’ve always imagined Birdboy being into sewers, actually.”

“Oh, he is!” Natasha kissed her hand and Darcy really really shouldn’t find it as special and endearing as she did the first few times Natasha had done that, and yet... As usual, warmth pooled in her stomach. “He was right at home, with the giant, squeaky rats and everything. ‘ _Look Nat, they’re kind of cute!_ ’ I should have left him there but he had the keys to start the jet.”

“Pity.”

“Don’t tell Laura,” Natasha winked. “She still needs him around, apparently.”

“We love him.”

“That we do, that weirdo.”

At Clint’s name, however, Darcy tensed and swirled her head around. She had the sudden urge to check for the apartment vents. He had gotten better at the whole privacy within the tower thing, but the young woman didn’t doubt for a second that if he wanted, he could be up in Tony’s private quarters in less than five minutes, traps be damned.

She’d sprung up so suddenly, however, that she lost her balance and quilt, and only a quick save from Natasha’s strong arms stopped her from falling headfirst on the carpet.

“Nice save,” she said, fixing her glasses, now precariously sitting at the very edge of her nose.

“There will be no falling in this house, while I’m here,” Natasha deadpanned.

Darcy beamed. ”My hero!” she exclaimed, leaning once again on her wife’s body. As Natasha was trying to tuck her back under the covers, she circled her with her arms and got closer and closer to her face. “I think you deserve a reward for this heroic action, my dear.”

“Do I?” Natasha asked, meeting her halfway.

“Of course,” Darcy smiled, her lips meeting Natasha’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny story is tiny, but it's also Femslash February and you know what? The best day in the world is coming???  
> So we ought to celebrate with this, we deserve celebration.
> 
> If you liked it, or enjoyed it, **please consider making my day and leaving a comment? Please?**  
>  Thank you so much for reading, love you all.


End file.
